freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Noite 6
Você está procurando pela Noite 6 do segundo jogo, pela Noite 6 do terceiro jogo ou pela Noite 6 do quarto jogo? centre|thumb Noite 6 é a noite bônus de Five Nights at Freddy's. Ela é desbloqueada após a quinta noite ser completa. A sexta noite é conhecida por ser a noite mais difícil a ser vencida (além do modo Custom Night). Muitas vezes apelidada de "Night of Nightmares" (Noites de Pesadelos), nesta noite, todos os animatrônicos estão incrivelmente ativos, e o jogador precisa ser muito cuidadoso para passar desta noite. Diferente das outras noites, não há nenhum telefonema ou gravação. Após a conclusão, o jogador verá uma versão ligeiramente modificada da conclusão da Noite 5, escrito: "Você ganhou algumas horas extras!", além de um aumento de salário de 50 centavos em dólar. O cheque também é rosa ao invés de verde claro, e a data do pagamento é do dia 13-11-xx (11-13-xx, na versão original. Porém, o jogo está em inglês, e no inglês, o mês vem primeiro que o dia na data). O jogador ganhará o título de "Funcionário do Mês" ao invés de "Funcionário Valorizado". Ao retornar ao menu principal, abaixo da Noite 6, estará disponível o modo Custom Night, onde o jogador manualmente pode editar a I.A. dos animatrônicos (exceto a de Golden Freddy). Também, após a conclusão da sexta noite, o jogador receberá a segunda estrela do menu. Dicas *Apesar dos rumores, Foxy ainda tentará atacar o jogador independentemente de ser vigiado ou não na Enseada do Pirata. Isso é considerado um bug que foi corrigido na versão 1.13. *Freddy Fazbear é muito mais perigoso nesta noite do que nas outras; ele e Foxy devem ser as principais prioridades do jogador quando se trata de sobreviver a noite. Manter um olhar atento sobre esses animatrônicos é recomendado. *Recomenda-se fechar a porta direita antes de verificar Freddy no Monitor, sendo a mesma recomendação no modo Custom Night. *O jogador pode manter Freddy no Palco, visualizando-o toda vez que for verificar o Monitor. Se ele não for monitorado suficiente, Freddy sairá de sua posição inicial e tornará-se uma ameaça ao jogador. Deve-se prestar atenção na quantidade de vezes que a risada de Freddy é ouvida, já que ela pode ajudar a localizá-lo e impedi-lo de entrar no Escritório antes dele chegar muito perto. *Verificar apenas a Enseada do Pirata e o Palco pode ajudar a manter Foxy e Freddy fora do caminho. Em seguida, verificar as luzes dos corredores. Repetir esse processo até o final da noite é recomendado. *Bonnie e Chica são incrivelmente agressivos. O jogador deve sempre verificar as Luzes do Corredor antes que eles emperrem a porta. Deve-se estar atento também ao som dos passos; quanto mais alto forem, mais próximos os animatrônicos estão do jogador. Isso ajuda a determinar se esses dois animatrônicos estão perto, sem precisar usar o Monitor. *A fim de completar a noite, esses objetivos devem ser alcançados pelo jogador: 1:00 hora, precisa ter pelo menos 80% de energia sobrando. 2:00 horas, precisa ter pelo menos 60% de energia sobrando. 3:00 horas, precisa ter pelo menos 40% de energia sobrando. 4:00 horas, precisa ter pelo menos 25% de energia sobrando. 5:00 horas, precisa ter pelo menos 9% de energia sobrando. Se este processo for seguido corretamente, é significativamente provável a Noite 6 ser concluída. Completando a Noite thumb|left|A segunda estrela no menuthumb|O cheque recebido após a sexta noite ter sido concluída. Ao completar a sexta noite, o jogador será saudado com a imagem de um cheque de 120.50 dólares, e ao fundo a banda dos animatrônicos em uma apresentação durante o dia. Enquanto essa tela é mostrada, a música Marcha Toreadora será tocada, sendo essa o jingle de Freddy enquanto está na cozinha ou quando a energia do jogador acaba. Depois de retornar à tela do menu principal, haverá duas estrelas sob o título do jogo e mais uma opção na parte inferior intitulada "Custom Night", logo abaixo da opção Noite 6. en:Nights (FNAF)#Night 6 es:6ta Noche#FNaF Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaF)